Goodbye
by Shade Penn
Summary: AU. One Shot. After the events of "Partners," Starscream goes to see someone whose continued existence he had kept a secret before he leaves.


A/N: This one shot heavily references my Shadows of The Past fic, so it may get confusing, but it _can_ be read as stand alone.

* * *

><p>I have to admit, while being my own mech now was <em>freeing<em>, there was still something I regretted. Not that I'm willing to risk getting the scrap beaten out of me to go get my datapads, but should any of those misfits, especially that wretched _spider_, find them, they'll find out about my little secret.

I had found out about him being here by complete accident, and while I had been ready to dismiss him as the meatbag he was pretending to be; I had seen his organic optics. They were still the same shade I had given him.

Intrigued by this organic, I had look up and recorded all the _research_ I could find about this organic. And the more and more I found, however little information there was, I had grown bold enough to follow him back to his home, I had used my superior audios and voice recognition to match the organics voice to another set of vocals I haven't heard in a long time.

When the match was made, it had taken every ounce of self-control I had _not_ to reveal my presence.

My son, my sparkling, my Will, was _here_. Here, on this dirt ball planet. All this time and I had never noticed until now.

Though I strongly suspected that since he had somehow managed to make a human form that he might _not_ have wanted any attention.

I have never told any of the Decepticons what I had found, and why should I have? He was _my_ son, and really, knowing he was _alive_ instead of being lost in space or Unicron forbid, _offline_, even on this mudball was most likely the happiest I've felt in a while.

Even when Megatron had come back I never said anything about Will. No matter how much I wanted to rub it in his faceplate that _I_ had found 'our' son while he was laying practically dead on a slab in the Sick Bay.

Yet now I didn't have to reframe what I've wanted to do all this time.

I could finally, and _freely_, see my son.

* * *

><p>The domicile Will resided in hadn't changed since the last time I'd been here unnoticed. The solar cycle had ended and the dark sky disguised my form as I landed silently on the ground. Now, that I knew he wasn't dead, I decided to hack the phone line to his house, as vorns of trying to speak to him through the had been an utter failure.<p>

The ringing sounded twice in my helm; before there was a 'click' and a male voice spoke. "Hello?"

For a moment, I was left unsure of what to do. I could forgo my own desire to see my sparkling again-properly this time, and just leave. But _when_ my datapads are discovered, I'll have to live with destroying his happiness.

Since even I can see that he's obviously happy on this planet.

Might as well get this over with. "Hello, my sparkling."

There was a pause, then, "Y-You!" he yelled. "How did you find me?"

"I know you ran away from Cybertron on bad terms, but that's no way to speak with your Carrier." I reprimanded him disapprovingly.

"Pot, meet kettle." Will deadpanned, and I had no idea what he was talking about. What pot, what kettle? "Fine, how did you find me, Carrier?"

"That's better." I replied. "And to be blunt, I've been stalking you."

_"What?_" he shouted. "You've been stalking me? Why the frag have you been doing that?"

"I thought you were dead." I replied and he calmed down. "And I'm outside you domicile right now."

Will hung up the phone quite rudely and I disconnected the line just as the door slammed open and Will came running out in what humans call 'pants' and a 'shirt.' The light from inside shone around him as he looked right up at me, scowling. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I came to see you of course." I said easily. "Aren't I allowed to see my own metal and energon?" I questioned putting a servo over my chest.

Will snorted. "Yeah right, what do you _really_ want?"

I lowered my servo as my faceplate took on a grim visage. "I really did come to see you." I said solemnly. "I've had a…falling out with the Decepticons and I'm…'neutral' now. I thought I'd come to finally see you properly before I was on my way."

Will stared at me searchingly, like he really wanted to believe me. Then again, Will _always_ believed me. "There are other Decepticons here…even, Sire?"

I grimaced at his tone. "Yes, he's here."

"Who else?" Will questioned.

"Soundwave, Airachnid," Will's face paled, "Knock Out and…Breakdown."

Now Will looked really pale. "Aw, hell." He muttered. "Do they know about me being here?"

"No," I replied, "but, they will eventually."

Will scowled at the ground. "Great, just fragging great." He hissed.

I wanted to scold him on his language, where he learned to talk like that I will never know. "I thought I should give you fair warning." I said instead.

"Will?"

My helm jerked in surprise at the sound of the femme human's voice. While my own views on humans were less than pleasant, _this one human_ I could forgive for_ being_ human. If only for the sole fact she made my sparkling happy.

"Sarah, don't come any closer." Will warned her shooting me a look.

It seemed he did not trust me to be around his mate. Probably thought I'd squish her.

The femme peered through the dark at me, staying where she was in the doorway. "Will, is that one of your…Creators?"

"You told her?" I questioned in surprise.

Will looked disgruntled, but nodded. "Yes; this is my Carrier, and yes, told my mate about what I really am."

Despite Will's warning, his mate came closer. "I'd listen to your mate, femme." I warned sardonically, while Will shoot me another look.

"I know you don't like my kind." The mate began, "and from what I've heard about Decepticons, I don't really like you either." She added softly. "But you also made Will, so I thank you for that much."

I stared at the mate. Her audacity to compare Decepticon animosity of organics was one thing; to compare her own animosity to Decepticons was another thing. And yet, she _had_ acknowledged that she liked me for the sole reason I had made Will.

Seems this femme and I have something in common after all. Not that I'll ever admit that.

Also, flattery was flattery, and any compliment that implied _my_ servo in parenting Will always made me preen. I was after all the more attentive Creator.

That also made me think.

"Do you still hate me, Will?" I questioned.

It had actually hurt worse than any physical harm done to me to hear those words uttered by my own sparkling. It had hurt even more when I had realized with horror back then that Will had blocked the Creator-Creation bond.

Will sighed as he ran a hand through his organic hair. "While I want to spite you and say yes, I can't. That doesn't mean I forgive though. Not yet at least."

"I can live with that." I replied. "And about our Creator-Creation bond…"

"Don't push it." Will replied and after a quiet conversation with his mate, the femme returned to the domicile. "You may not be a good mech, or even that great of a Carrier, you're still _my_ Carrier." He said.

I was willing to let the insults on my parenting slide, and even I knew that I was not a good mech, at least I knew my sparkling still loved me.

I knelt down and just like I used to do when he was still just a tiny sparkling, I ran a digit down his organic helm. The hair felt strange, but it was not completely unpleasant.

Organic, it seemed, had suited Will well.

"Goodbye, Will." I said standing back up.

"Goodbye, Carrier." Will replied solemnly.

I turned around and looked back over my shoulder and saw Will walking back to his home. I did a jump transformation and flew off.

It seemed thought that while I was free to do as I pleased now, I was still devoted to the one good thing I've ever made in my lifecycle. My sparkling.


End file.
